


Rally! A Pokemon Fan Fiction

by korotai_chan



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korotai_chan/pseuds/korotai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been ten years since Team Rocket took over most of the Pokemon world. The Rebellion is struggling for control. It has turned into a cruel world with trainers killing trainers, Pokemon being used for their energy, and a new battle to the death around every corner. With Prof. Oak as their leader, an army of Pokemon trainers, and Ash in the lead of an elite group of trainers, what will become of our young heroes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginnings (Hiroshi)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written from the perspectives of different characters. The name of the character your reading from will be listed in the title of the chapter.

10 Years Earlier:

I was at the Saffron City Fighting Dojo when the the attack happened. It happened right in the middle of my Kendo class: 

I heard a loud explosion outside the Dojo followed by hundreds of screams coming from down the street. As I rushed outside of the Dojo I grabbed my backpack and saw dark black smoke coming from the right side of the Pokemon Gym. Just as I was going to rush down to the Gym a second explosion sounded. I turned around just in time to see the first bellows of smoke wisp into the air out of the Sylph. Co. Headquarters. Just then Gym Leader Sabrina burst out of the Gym's double doors. Five men in Team Rocket uniforms burst out the doors thirty seconds later, pursuing the Gym Leader. 

"Hiroshi! Get back to your house, and get all of your equipment! Get as many civilians out of this city as possible, I'll hold off the Team Rocket goons!", Sabrina yelled to me as I just stared in awe. "Hiroshi! snap out of it!" she screamed, smacking me in the face.

All I could say in response was a quiet,"Yes ma'am." Clearly snapped out of my trance.

As I rounded the corner of the street I barely heard,"Don't let Team Rocket spot you, keep to the shadows!" over the roaring sirens.

Hearing this concerned me more than I thought it should have, for some reason I had the vibe that this was more than a mere terrorist attack. As i was running I could barely hear muffled foot steps not a minute away, so I let my instincts take control of me.

I barrel rolled behind the nearest building, and drew in a quick breath before I silently slid my back up the side of the wall. Strangely my heart pounded fast as I could hear the foot steps coming closer, ever so closer. Just as I thought my heart was about to pound out of my chest the foot steps stopped. 

"The boss said he saw a man escape from the Dojo when the first series of explosions were set off. We need to find him or the boss is going to have our heads!" I heard one of the men say with a slight hiss in every s sound. 

Suddenly I thought,'Series! I thought there was only one explosion! This is no ordinary attack by Team Rocket, they wouldn't dare kill a Gym Leader, especially someone as high rank as Sabrina.'

Then another responded,"If the Boss had set the bombs where we had planned then we wouldn't be in this mess," with a rather deep voice.

"Yea, it's just our luck that the Gym Leader had to survive the blast," moaned a man with a squeaky voice.

Just then the deepest voice I have ever heard bellowed,"Shut up the lot of ya! Quit your griping, we have a fugitive to find. Listen you maggots! Our orders are to capture him alive; if there are any signals of resistance kill on sight."

It was silent for the longest few seconds of my life. I heard no footsteps leave my position so I knew they were still there. 'Possibly they saw me roll over here just as they rounded the corner. Or maybe they have a separate team is circling behind me,' a quick glance behind me proved that theory wrong. 'No! Stop thinking like this, Hiroshi you were trained for pressured moments like this! Keep calm, they haven't noticed you, just wait for them to leave.'

Just then the deep voice bellowed again,"You two search next to the PokeMart, you three take the way to the Pokemon Center, you three take the the Pokemon Trainer Fan Club, and the rest of you come with me," the commander let the troops carry out his orders. Then he continued,"We are to head to the Sylph Co. Headquarters and take control of that building. Apparently a resistance has already started with the trainers."

As soon as I could hear the last remaining footsteps leave, I noticed the city's alarms stopped. "They must have shut off the alarms to calm down the panic. What the fucking hell is going on around here!" I whispered to myself.

I decided that going through the main streets was a no go, the back alleys were not going to be safe soon, there are probably grunts combing their way through the sewer systems, so that only leaves one way to the house....up.

I needed to scale the side of this building to get to my house. Luckily I have the exact type of equipment I need for such a climb. Tucked inside my backpack were a pair of Hand Climbing Claws. "The Claws" were a pair of finger-less gloves with five thick hooked spikes jutting out of the palm of the glove. 

I just had to slide my right hand down the side of the building until one of the hooks caught onto one of the many flaws in the outdated building. Then I had to slide my left hand across the building, luckily catching hold higher up than my right. With a great thrust i picked my feet off the ground and stuck them firmly on the side of the building. I continued this process climbing the building until I reached the top. I slid my left arm over the top of the building and hauled myself up, rolling over on my side.

I gave myself little recovery time before I got up, putting "The Claws" back in my bag, and tried to find my house from my vantage point. Luckily the building my house was located at was was under the second roof right ahead of me.

Hoping I could make the jump I ran at top speed toward the edge of the building, just a few steps before I reached the edge I pushed off with my left foot, and in an instant I was in mid-air looking desperately at the other building.

As soon as I was coming up on the next building I rolled on the roof, in order to let my shoulder take in most of the impact. Not taking time to break I came straight out of the roll into a full run. Once again I jumped a few paces from the edge, and rolled perfectly on the top of my destination. With the help of "The Claws" I scaled down the building to the kitchen window, where I easily climbed through.

In fear of guards posted outside of my door I slowly and quietly tread to my bedroom. Once Inside my bedroom the only thought I had was,"Survive!"


	2. The Beginnings Part 2 (Lillith)

10 years earlier

Somewhere in the Viridian Forest...

From my perch high in the trees, I could see smoke rising above a city in the dictance. I climbed down to the branch where my brother was studying a Pigdeot nest with an egg inside. The mother Pigdeot rested next to him. From time to time, he stroked her feathers and fed her small berries.

"Big Brother."

"Shhh, Lillithpup. You'll scare her."

"But Big Brother," I whispered, "there's smoke."

Startled, he looked up from his notebook. "Where?"

"From the big, bright city."

"Saffron?" With one last coo and pat for the bird, he climbed up higher in the tree. I joined him on the branch.

"What happened?"

He wrapped an arm around me protectively. "I don't know, Lillithpup. Let's just be glad that we're here together."

He was referring to the last time our family was seperated. When I was three, our parents left our small home in Nacrene City to help out at a power plant in another region. There was an explosion, they never came back. It's been five years since than; my brother and I have been traveling the world studying pokemon. My brother, Mikalo Castor, is know throughout the world as one of the most knowledgeable Pokemon researchers there is.

A loud SNAP below us causes Mikalo to pull me closer. 

"Any sign of them?" a hoarse voice asked

"No sir."

"Then keep looking."

We listened to the group of men trample through the woods. I turned to face my brother. He brought a finger up to his lips, gesturing for me to remain quiet.

After a few minutes we heard someone return. "Sir, we found a camp."

We waited until they had trugded away before climbing down. Mikalo took my hand. "We're going to run now. Keep up and stay close to me. Don't make noise."

"Big Brother, who-"

"I'll answer questions later." 

With that, we ran. We ran for five years until one day:

BAM! I winced in pain and grumbled at the root that had tripped me. I spat out some dirt and tried to stand back up.

"No you don't, brat." My pursuer grabbed onto my hair and pulled me up. I reached for the pokeball on my waist. He brought a knife up to my throat. "I wouldn't."

"Lillith!" My brother burst from the trees, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw me.

Another man (maybe boy; he couldn't have been more than a few years older than me) came up behind him. The man holding me stiffened, "Commander Aturo." My brother spun around to face him.

"Mikalo Castor, you're a hard man to find," the man/boy said with a smooth, dark voice.

"I try."

"Well, today that ends. I am Commander Arturo of Team Rocket. I've come to bring you to our leader."

"Why would I go with you?"

"It seems we have something you care about." He gestured toward me. "If you don't come with us, she dies. Your choice."

Mikalo looked toward me. "You'll let her go?"

"I can't do that, but I can let her live."

With one last sad look at me, he responded, "Fine. I'll go."


	3. A Desperate Escape (Hiroshi)

"Lucario come on out," I said as I threw a Pokèball in the air. Just at that moment, as the half red and half white ball opened up in mid-air, how such a small object can hold such powerful beings. As Lucario appeared in front of me, i waved the thought away.

Lucario, using his telekinetic abilities to communicate with me asked, “Master what is it?"

Out loud, knowing he could understand me, i whispered, “I told you not to call me that. Never mind that now though, get my equipment for me I'll explain everything while I get dressed.I went straight to my closet to get a new change of close on. As Lucario gathered my equipment from the many hidden spots in my room I put on my black loose pants with a pair of baggy shorts that end at the knee, a black shirt and hoodie, my grey running shoes, and my black headband.

Lucario told me that he had finished gathering all of my equipment and placed all of my items, Pokèballs, etc. inside my grey bag.

I slid the strap over my head resting one side of it on my right shoulder as the strap went diagonally across my chest. I slid on my grey belt that ha all six of my Pokèballs from the center of my body to the right of my waist while my Katana was shiethed on my left, on my right shoulder I attached a leather holster that held three Kunai. I slid four Kunai and my retractable bow inside the pockets on my backpack strap, and I slid on my quiver of arrows with the strap resting on my left shoulder between two of the Kunai passing between a Kunai and the retractable bow on my chest. As I was putting on all of my equipment I relayed all of the information I knew about the current situation to Lucario using our telepathic bond, while he meditated on my neatly made bed.

'What is our first move going to be?" asked the mediating Pokemon.

"First we need to get Nurse Joy out of the Pokemon Center, and then we need to get the hell out of this city," I said half desperate. I knew that if someone as important as Nurse Joy went missing then Team Rocket would definitely catch on. Plus, there is the fact that if there is a large number of trainers walking towards the Pokemon Center someone will definitely notice.

Noticing my distress Lucario suddenly said, 'We can't save them all. Do not feel bad about having to leave people behind. They are doing their job, protecting the city, now we have to do ours.' If it wasn't for Lucario keeping a calm mind I don't know what I would have done.

"Sabrina told me to save as many people as possible...and plus I have no clue where Serenity is."

'Do not mix your personal feelings for her daughter with what your duty,' Lucario's voice echoed in my mind. 'Serenity is a very capable girl and her Sabrina, her mother, is probably with her right now.'

'I have no interest in her!' I thought immediately hoping Lucario would back off. Noticing that my anger had saddened Lucario, I affectionately patted him on the head. "Let's not worry about that now," I said with a smile as he looked up at me.

'Never the less...' Lucario was in mid-sentence when there was a loud banging sound coming from the door opening to the stair well.

"Shit!" I mumbled under my breath, "They are here! I hope you are ready for a free run." I ran to my bedroom window hoping that I could climb down without anyone noticing. Looking down I could see five members of Team Rocket staring at my window from below. "Not going that way," I griped as I heard the front door shatter. 'Lucario use Aura Sphere as soon as you see the black of their uniforms!' I thought to the Pokemon.

Just as I finished my sentence Lucario was already forming a sphere of pure blue energy, the orb getting as large as my head. Just as soon as I heard someone step foot in my kitchen Lucario jumped and rolled out my bedroom doorway releasing the ball of energy. Not a second later there was the sound of an explosion and after that men screaming. In a panic I ran out of my bedroom not stopping to notice the large gaping hole where the window used to be.

Seeing the incoming grunts I drew my Katana, preparing for battle. First, I swung low striking a man in his left shin as he ran by, spinning I dug my now bloody sword straight into his spine with a single thrust. The next man came at me with a punch, which I easily avoided. As he stumbled past I jumped and spun while throwing a Kunai, as I spun back around I sliced to the right completely decapitating my third opponent. Blood spewed from all three victims.

While I ensured the second man was in fact dead, I saw Lucario desperately trying to defend itself from three more grunts. Just as I was about to give an order Lucario dropped low and performed a perfect leg sweep, knocking two grunts off their feet. The third jumped right at the right moment and was able to land a punch on the left side of Lucario's face. Lucario fell backwards caught by surprise, this lone action sent me over the edge.

Walking slowly towards the grunt shouting in victory, I quickly slit the throats of the two men writhing on the ground gasping for air, without even pausing. I sheathed my Katana and picked up what I think used to be the leg of my kitchen table. Just as the grunt noticed me I swung the wooden plank with both hands, and hit the center of his throat. When he fell to the floor I slammed the tip of the wood into his crotch, he would have screamed, but his throat was crushed. Although I still relished the look on his face as the pain was sent through his body. Just as I thought he was going to pass out he swung harmlessly at me, in reaction I slammed the corner of the table leg into his face repeatedly for several seconds. Basically all that I left of his face was a bloody mess. 

With the deed done I ran over to Lucario, "Are you damaged?!" I screamed hysterically, while he just looked at me with a blank look, "I said are you damaged!"

'Y-you...you...k-k-killed them,' Lucario said in a little voice.

"Lucario now it's either kill or be killed, they had no intent of keeping us alive," I said recalling my murderous rage, ashamed of my actions in front of the innocent Pokemon. "Please Lucario understand I only killed because I wanted to protect you." Without giving him any time to respond I pulled out a Pokeball and returned Lucario into it. "I hope you can forgive me for killing," I whispered to the ball, "I need you to stay in here until it's completely safe."

Luckily I had no struggles getting out of my apartment; it appeared that all members of Team Rocket positioned outside fled, probably scared away by Lucario's powerful Aura Sphere. On the way to the Pokemon Center I didn't see anyone in the streets, but I still stuck to the shadows of the buildings in fear of someone noticing me. Although I didn't hear anything it looked like there was an all-out war in the streets, there were huge gaping holes in the road, shattered windows in the buildings high above, and worst of all the major amount of blood strung everywhere.

As I neared the Pokemon Center I could hear a massive battle ensuing. Not wanting to take anybodies attention I cut through a side alley close to the Pokemon Center. Once I got behind the building I used "The Claws" to scale the side of the building. On the top, I knew, there was a trap door for the nurse to use in case of emergency. Once inside I knew that Nurse Joy and Chansey, her Pokemon, would be in the main office transferring all Pokemon in the facility to a safe Pokemon Center. 

Once I reached the office I saw a very worried Nurse Joy rushing around the crowded room, with Chansey at her heels, checking on every little piece of equipment. Suddenly she noticed me in the hallway, "Oh Hiroshi, thank Arceus you're ok!" she squealed as she gave me a bone breaking hug, almost suffocating me with her breasts. "Oh dear me, do you know whats going on young man?" she screeched. As she treated Lucario I told her of all the events that took place, in exception to the part where I killed six members of Team Rocket, thankfully Lucario didn't say anything either.

Just as the last Pokeball transferred she returned Chansey to its Pokeball, after saying good job. "Ok I'm all clear all Pokemon in this facility have been transferred," she said with a sigh of relief. "So I expect you have some way to get us out of this mess? Just let me put on a new pair of shoes and I'll be ready to go!" she said with some amount of enthusiasm. While I was restocking my medicine Nurse Joy told me that other cities in the region were attacked by people in Team Rocket, Team Galactic, and Team Magma uniforms. Right when I thought everything was ready to leave Nurse Joy inquired, "Why do have Kunai, a bow with arrows, and a Katana?"

"Just for emergencies," I lied.

We ran out of the main office and made it to the front desk in astonishing time, the nurse was faster than I thought, but I still had to slow my pace. "Lucario I need you," I said as I threw his Pokeball in the air releasing my partner. "Listen I need you to carry Nurse Joy on our way out of here ok?"

In response Lucario only let out a single grunt, and picked up Nurse Joy. I knew he wouldn't get over my murderous actions for a while, but eventually he would come to terms with it. I stole a quick glance outside before realizing the remaining members of Team Rocket formed a barricade around the entrance of the Pokemon Center.

Gathering my courage I nodded towards Lucario, in response he nodded back clearly ready, then together we burst out the double doors. Some members of Team Rocket were stunned by the sudden departure of my party, but others held their ground firmly. Right before we reached the barricade I pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it up in the air. "Mew use teleport!" I yelled, as the Pokeball returned to my hand, and the pink Pokemon floated in the air. Right when we reached the barricade we I felt a slight faintness in my head, then realized that I was no longer running to the barricade I was running away on the other side. 

Before Team Rocket had time to process what was going on Lucario and I had already jumped the fence and were heading though the woods, with Mew floating beside us. "Mew hurry and turn us invisible." The Pokemon did as it was told and we continued further into the forest, never looking back to what we may never see again.


	4. Escape From the Base (Lillith)

Three years after capture…

“Find her.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Bring her to my quarters once you do.”

From my hiding place in the vent system, I shuddered at the thought of what Arturo, now Lieutenant, would do to me if I were found. ‘No,’ I scolded myself. ‘I will no longer fear that man. I will no longer fear. I will be strong!’ With a deep breath, I continued to crawl through the vents until I reached the room I was looking for. I pulled back the screen and dropped down into the Hall of Pokémon.

Shelves of pokéballs rose high above me. I hadn’t realized that the drop was that far, but the pain in my leg muscles confirmed it. I stood and scanned the many cases until I found the pokéball that I wanted. It was like any other pokéball, red on top and white on bottom, but painted over the red was a leafy pattern. Some of the paint had faded or chipped, but was definitely the home of my best friend: Bayleef. I attached the pokéball to my belt and headed for the door. Beside the door was a small shelf with empty pokéballs. I took five and added them to my belt. I returned my attention to the door.

I peered out the glass, assuring that no one was in the hall, and then exited the room. I went to the door across the hall. The heavy, metal-plated door led to the armory. I analyzed the number pad next to the door. Praying that Arturo’s code was still the same as the time he brought me here, I punched in a four-digit code. The door slid open. I ran to the back. I now stood in front of Arturo’s favorite sword. I had been a gift from Giovanni when he was promoted to Lieutenant. I lifted up the glass lid and ran a hand along its sheathe. It was an odd pentagon shape, but the sword hidden inside was beautiful. And deathly sharp. I picked up the sword and looped the sheathe’s chain around my belt on my left side, opposite of my pokéballs.

As I headed for the door, I noticed a red light above it flashing. ‘Damn, a silent alarm.’ I rushed out the door, but was stopped by three grunts. I drew the sword; I was unaccustomed to its weight, but the momentum of unsheathing it continued and slashed all three men across the chest. I turned and ran, uncaring if they were dead or simply bleeding out. These men had to have heard, had to have known, what Arturo did, but they didn’t care about me. Why should I care about them?

I turned right down a hall and then left and then right again. I knew exactly where I was going. I had been planning this escape for months. After a few more turns and a few more downed grunts, I arrived at my next destination: the hydraulic power room. It was a vast room with a single bridge crossing over a large pool of water. I stopped in the middle of the bridge. “Ruby,” I called into the water, “it’s time.”

I watched a red shadow rush toward the top of the water. In a glorious spray of water, the red Gyarados burst out and floated in the air. I climbed onto her shoulders and we flew up toward the ceiling of the room. “Hydro Pump,” I told her and she aimed the blast of water at the bridge. The metal bent under the pressure and crumbled into the water, breaking off at the doorways on either side of the room.

She placed me down in the doorway I hadn’t entered through. “Okay, girl, time to officially join my team.” I took a pokéball from my belt and tossed it at her with a whispered, “Capture.” The grand red Gyarados dissolved into the pokéball and it returned to my hand. It clicked quickly; she put up no resistance.

The only thing passed this room was the dark cage where they kept a rather battered Tyranitar. I call him Scar. I rushed into the room and headed for the computer that controlled the cage. The single grunt stationed there didn’t have time to react to my assault as it came from a rafter. I swung down, kicking him square in the jar. He went crashing into the wall behind him. I picked up the unconscious man and placed his hand on the scanner that opened the cage. The bar of light swept across his hand at least five times before a mechanism finally clicked somewhere above me. With a groan, the bars blocking me from Scar slowly lifted into the ceiling.

“Hey, Scar,” I said, causally walking into his lair. He grunted at me in greeting. As my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I could see the large beast in all his splendor. I glared at the X-shaped scar that was etched into the blue center plate of his torso. The way Team Rocket treats Pokémon is completely unacceptable. I patted him on the back, “Okay, you know what to do.”

He roared as he prepared himself for the Giga Impact, then he charged the wall. It was a slow process, taking at least three Giga Impacts and a lot of resting, but, eventually, a large hole had opened up in the wall. Freedom waited just through that hole. I could see the blue sky and feel the breeze for the first time in three years. The window in Arturo’s quarters didn’t count.

“Good job, Scar,” I told the exhausted Tyranitar. Then I captured him with one of the empty pokéballs. “Rest now,” I whispered to it before reattaching it to my belt.

Just then, a large group of grunts, led by Arturo, came into the room. I saluted Arturo and leapt through the hole.

I had told myself that I was prepared for anything outside of the hideout, but I wasn’t prepared for the ocean. I had just enough time to take in a gulp of air before colliding with the surface of the water. The gulp did no good as the breath was knocked out of me. A wave tumbled over me, pushing me down. I quickly released Ruby and grabbed onto her scales.

We surfaced long enough for me to get some air before I instructed her to dive again. But Team Rocket was right behind us. “Ruby, I’m going to tell you to do something that might kill me, but you’re going to do it anyways. Dive!”

There was nothing I could do to prepare myself for the pressure of the water as we went further and further down into the abyss of the sea. We still didn’t venture deep enough to evade Team Rocket. An attack that was obviously not pokémon-made collided into Ruby’s side, throwing my from her back. The force of the attack knocked what little air I had left from my lungs, but I held my breath anyways. Red seeped into the water from under scales of a brighter red. I returned Ruby to her pokéball.

Black spots were popping up in my vision and a Team Rocket submarine was heading my way between them. I swam further into the darkness, hoping that I would die before they got to me. That wouldn’t be the freedom I had hope for, but it was still a freedom.

I stopped though. Suddenly worried for the three pokémon I carried with me and their future if I died here. Would they die in their pokéballs at the bottom of the ocean? Would Team Rocket take them and abuse them some more? I couldn’t let either of those happen. I tried to swim up, toward the surface, but there was no energy or air left in my body. And I was being over taken by the submarine.

‘I’m sorry Bayleef, Ruby, Scar,’ I told them in my mind.

I closed my eyes.

But what I thought would be dark was light. I opened my eyes. I was moving. Quickly. And I could breathe. I was above the water. Flying.

“You are safe now,” a voice said in my head. “And look down.”

I listened to the voice, shocked, but not shocked, to find myself on the back of a large bird. But this was no ordinary large bird, but the legendary Lugia. 

“Thank you for the rescue.”

“You are welcome. But the Gyarados needs medical attention.”

“That will be hard to do. Team Rocket controls all of the Pokémon Centers.”

“You are a resourceful one. I am certain that you can heal her enough until you find help.”

I scoffed, “What help?”

“There is a rebellion.”

“A rebellion?” Hope flared inside of me as possibilities swan in my head. Then I smiled down at Lugia. “Do you know everything?”

The great beast laughed, though it came out like a song. “No, young one. But I know enough. I know that if you do not find them, they will find you.”

Lugia landed in a great meadow and let my climb off of its back. “I also know that I wish to aid you,” it added in its song-like voice.

“Really? How?”

“Hold out a pokéball.” I did as told and Lugia let out its beautiful song. The ball burned white. When the light dissipated, it had turned the color of a pearl and two blue rectangle gilded either side. With a few more notes, Lugia’s body turned to light and vanished inside of the pokéball.

As I clasped the pokéball to my belt, I whispered, “Thank you.”

“You are welcome young one,” Lugia’s voice rang in my head. “Now, heal your friend.”

I released Ruby. Luckily, the wound wasn’t as bad as I had feared. I was able to sufficiently heal her with some berries and a few potions I had stolen. She gave a grateful growl as I returned her to her home.

I stood and brushed the grass from my jeans; then I stared out over the ocean I had just flown over minutes ago. I thought about my brother, trapped somewhere in Giovanni’s main hideout. 

“I will save you, Big Brother,” I vowed to the wind.

I turned my back on the past and set out toward my future.


	5. A New Discovery (Darius)

“Stay down, stay quiet,” I whispered. Mama, my Arcanine, nodded her head, nuzzling her nose against me softly. I scratched her behind the ear rather roughly before throwing my leg over her like a Rapidash. Mama held her butt up higher to give me a boost, allowing me to peer over the bushes concealing us.

Five men gathered just on the other side, turning their heads from side to side, searching for me. They all wore near-identical uniforms. All black clothes, and black berets to match. Their boots were scuffed, and tight black gloves were pulled over their hands. And on their shirts stood huge red ‘R’s.

Snickering slightly at their inability to look behind them, I patted Mama's back to signal her to lower me. She stalked to the other side of a large tree, its trunk our only barrier between us and Team Rocket. I heard the release of a Pokèball, and the faint cry of a Pokèmon from the other side. I couldn’t make out what it was, though.

“Find the child,” one of them ordered, probably the leader of the search party. The creature squawked in agreement, but then fell completely silent. I didn’t hear footsteps or anything, which confused me.

“How long should it take Swellow to find him?” another questioned. Swellow…a flying type?

Crap crap crap crap CRAP!

The Pokèmon in question squawked from above, jerking me out of my thoughts and pulling my eyes to the sky. Sure enough, Swellow hovered only a few feet above us, flapping its wings to keep it level.

“Swellow, use Aerial Ace!” one of the men ordered, snarling as he runs around the tree to see us.

“Mama, dodge and use Thunder Fang!” I screeched, clutching hard on the canine’s fur to hold on. She planted her paws on the trunk of the tree, pushing over and sending us into the air. Swellow dove into the tree on accident, dirt and dust shooting into the air as it slammed face-first into the bark. Barking as she landed, Mama's fangs lit up with sparks as she lunged towards the bird. She clamped her fangs down on the smaller body, Swellow squawking in pain before falling unconscious.

“Tch, stupid brat!” a man yelled. He threw a Pokèball into the air silently, a Dustox flying out from within. Without an order, Dustox flew straight towards us. It wasn’t really one for emotion, but the bug seemed rather angry.

“Mama, keep the others busy,” I ordered. I planted a foot on her back and propelled myself into the air, connecting the pieces of my staff and lashing out at Dustox. It could barely react before the pole slams into its side, bending its wing slightly and sending it flying to the ground.

Before I could fall, I grabbed a branch above me with my free hand. My staff dangled from my other hand, swaying slightly as the branch did.

“Tox!” Dustox cried as it recovers, flapping its wings at me. Purple dust scattered as it flapped, floating towards me somewhat slowly. I dropped from the branch just as the Poison Powder would have affected me, allowing my mismatched shoes to catch on a lower branch. I steadied myself on the trunk, the rough wood scraping against my palm. I swatted Dustox away with my staff again, and reached for one of the Pokèballs on the strap of my battered backpack.

“Eevee, come quick!” I cried. Eevee erupted from the small red ball, its paws planted on the branch I had fallen from before. It scrambled slightly as it realized where it stood, but quickly regained its footing before growling at Dustox. If it weren’t an actual move, the squirrel’s growl wouldn’t be nearly intimidating enough to weaken the insect.

“Eevee, use Shadow Ball!” I ordered. Darkness gathered in Eevee’s gaping mouth, forming an orb. The attack quickly grew in strength along with the size of Eevee’s Shadow Ball. When it reached full power, the tiny Pokèmon type finally released it and sent it flying towards the moth.

It was originally going to miss, Dustox had seen it coming and flown right to avoid it. However, the Shadow Ball had come in range of my staff, so I swung it like a bat to redirect it towards our foe. An unexpected turn of events, because Dustox spiraled to the ground when the blast made contact.

“Nice one, Eevee!” I grinned. I held up the ball and let Eevee return to the device, and then leaped between branches to get to the ground safely.

“Aggron, use Earthquake!” one of the men ordered. The ground under me shook, forcing me to scramble to the nearest tree just to keep my balance. When the trembling stops, I peered around the tree to assess the damage.

The ground shot up in several spots, grotesquely deformed. Grass was torn and shredded, its uprooted remnants gathered at the lower points of the ground. Mama was still there, panting and exhausted, surrounded by two Golbat, a Graveler, and an Aggron. 

“Mama, get back!” I ordered frantically. She turned to me, fur matted and blackened in some spots, but then nodded. She licked her lips, panting as she rushed behind me.

I reached towards my to my backpack’s strap again, retrieving a single Pokèball. The top of it was green, with two yellow lines stretching across it, and the bottom half was white. What was normally a regular button in the center was instead a single gem, a green Emerald that sparkled against the sunlight peeking through the trees.

“Come on out, Rayquaza!” I screamed, tossing the ball as high into the air as I could manage. Light poured into the small clearing, members of Team Rocket shielding their eyes against the ball’s shine.

A huge pillar of green spilled out of the impossibly small device, spinning and curling around itself. That’s pretty much all I could see through the glare of energy sparking in the air.

Team Rocket’s faces were priceless when the spots cleared from their eyes. The huge form of my strongest friend towerd above them, a few trees toppled over just so he could have some room. The body hovered about three feet off the ground, the green shine of his sleek body obvious. Yellow markings spanned the length of his body, depicting symbols I couldn’t hope to understand.

Rayquaza roared into the air, his fangs prevalent as his mouth opened wide. He turned his head down to face my opponents, growling quietly.

“Still want to fight?!” I yelled. The criminals exchange nervous glances, unsure if the actual Rayquaza is here or if it was just a fake. Eventually they gathered what remained of their pride and rallied, the Golbat flying side-by-side towards my dragon.

“Supersonic!” two of the men yelled in unison.

“Dragon Pulse!” I screeched, my voice cracking slightly. Blue energy gathered in his huge mouth, only taking a moment to reach full power, and then erupted from his throat and rocketed towards the bats. Both were knocked out instantaneously, smacking against the shattered ground like rocks.

Graveler was the next one to gather its courage, stones floating around it from the shattered ground. They shot towards the green figure after just a second, but they just bounced off him harmlessly. Without my order, Rayquaza shot another Dragon Pulse at it and sent slamming into a tree, knocked out. Aggron stepped forward, white energy gathering in its mouth. Smirking, the leader of the group shouted out a single order.

“Aggron, use Hyper Beam!”

“Rayquaza, you too!” I shouted. Taking far less time to gather energy, Rayquaza fired a Hyper Beam as well. The two collided, struggling against each other for a moment, briefly pushing towards Rayquaza. But, after a moment, another wave of energy rocked through Rayquaza’s attack and overwhelmed Aggron, sending it flying back into its own Trainer, knocking him unconscious as well.

“If either of you have any other Pokèmon on you, feel free to try!” I yelled sarcastically. They shook their heads, returning the fainted Pokèmon to their balls and attempting to drag their unconscious leader out of sight. Sensing my intentions, Rayquaza shot a tiny Dragon Pulse to connect with the ground near the members of Team Rocket. “Leave your leader. I need to talk to him.”

The criminals exchanged glances, but eventually nodded in preference of saving their own pathetic hides. They muttered some half-hearted apologies before sprinting into the forest.

I turned to my dragon, smiling up at it. The beast leaned its massive head down, allowing me to stroke its head softly. It growled, not menacingly, but affectionately. It probably didn’t consider it a growl, but that’s all I could compare it to.

“Thanks for your help, buddy,” I grinned. I held its Pokèball up to it, the light from before briefly returning. When it subsided, Rayquaza has vanished, leaving only me and Mama.

“Hey, how you doing?” I asked. I turned to Mama who still panted heavily. I stroked her fur, brushing out the knots with my fingers. I brushed off some of the ash gathered on her (I can assume that Aggron knew some kind of fire moves, though why it used them on an Arcanine will forever be a mystery), and fed her some Sitrus berries I had gathered, and pretty soon she felt quite a bit better.

“Mhm…what happened?” the man grumbled, finally awake. His eyes were half-lidded and confused as he looked at me, the memories of the previous events failing to return to him. When they did, he face-palmed rather hilariously. “Crap…”

“I need to ask you something. Is that okay?” I questioned honestly, approaching him. He stiffened defensively, but I sat on the ground a few feet in front of him. I crossed my legs under me, and smiled.

“And if I don’t answer?” he barked, angry with me.

“Hmm…I guess you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I’d really appreciate it!” I cheered. He raised an eyebrow at me and sighed, removing his beret before scratching his head.

“Yeah, whatever. Go ahead,” he sighed.

“Team Rocket took over the world, right?”

“Almost. We’ve got everything but Unova, Kanto, and the Orange Islands. What, you mean you seriously don’t know?” he half-laughed. I shook my head at him honestly.

“I’ve been in this forest for eight years. I don’t know what’s happening out there,” I explained. “So how long has it been? Since this all started?”

The man scratched his chin in thought, trying to come up with the specifics. “Ten years, give or take a couple months. I don’t know the exact date, I wasn’t even in Team Rocket when it started. But yeah, about ten years since the initial uprising.”

I nodded, remembering that. They’d been in power almost as long as I am old, which was kind of weird to think about. “So where can I go to get my Arcanine fixed up?”

“I could always take it to Team Rocket HQ, see how it goes from there,” he muttered, averting his gaze. I glared at him quite coldly, not fooled.

“I’ve been living in a forest, that doesn’t mean I’m stupid,” I snapped. “Is there anywhere? If not, I guess I could just bring out Rayquaza again…”

That loosened his tongue more than I’d expected. He spilled out how there’s still a Pokèmon Center in Mossdeep City, just a quick fly over the ocean until I’d arrive. He explained that I’m in the Hoenn Region, one of the three lands under Team Rocket’s control. I smiled and thanked him for his help, and allowed him to run off into the woods. Mama was practically begging me to let her bite him, but he did what I asked. I couldn’t punish him for that!

Mama winced loudly as she took a step, lifting her paw up. I scowled down at the injured paw, realizing that no amount of bandages or berries will be able to fix this. It seemed that Mossdeep City was my next destination.

“Sorry girl, you can’t travel like this,” I sighed, reaching into my backpack. “I’m gonna put you in your Pokèball, okay?”

Mama grunted, obviously not pleased with my request, but still nodded in agreement. It’s rare that she ever disagreed, but I always asked anyways.

With Mama safe and sound in her Pokèball, I instead brought out my Gallade. He cocked his head slightly as he came out, confused as to why he was out of his ball. I ordered him to carry me on his back, piggy-back style, and take me to the coastline. He jumped to the top of the trees to see where it was, but scooped me up as soon as he came down and leaped through the forest.

Eight years. Eight years since I’d been outside the forest. How had the world changed? I remembered next to nothing of my time in a home, snuggled in a crib with a blanket tucked to my chin. I probably had a stuffed Pikachu or something, like every other kid.

”Gal?” Gallade questioned, turning his head a little. I’d heard psychic types could sometimes sense human emotions, and he was probably wondering why I was so uneasy. I just shook my head before Gallade nodded and quickened his pace.

Shaking the thoughts away, I realized that there was no sense in worrying about what it’ll be like to be in the city again. Mama needed help, and I had to be there for her. All I could do was have Rayquaza take me straight to Mossdeep City.


	6. The Next Target (Hiroshi)

I always hated team meetings, but I hate the fact that Lyric, my partner, was late even more. 'Possibly I should have told him the meeting time was earlier, that way I wouldn't have to just sit on my ass and wait,' I thought. Although I wasn't completely alone, Lucario was meditating on the beach beside me.

'You could meditate with me for the time being,' Lucario said, responding to my apparent distress.

"No I'd rather just sit here and stair at the ocean," I said not long before Lucario added, 'You're sulking again." 

"I am so not sulking, I just think when you say you'll be here at a certain time, you need to be here at that time."

'See...sulking,' Lucario said mockingly.

'Nobody asked you,' I thought back. Just then I heard a rustle in the leaves behind me. "It's about damn time you showed up, the meeting is in ten minutes, and you know he hates waiting," I said as Lyric came out of the forest, thumbing at Lucario as I said the last part.

"You don't mind do you boy," Lyric said while patting Lucario on the head, and feeding him some berries. In response Lucario grunted, I knew he was saying, 'Thanks for the berries, but never talk to me like I'm a dog.'

"Let's get going," I said to Lyric as I got up with Lucario. 

We headed deep into the jungles of Sunburst Island, one of the many Orange Islands and where our current base is located. As we trudged through the woods I thought about my past experiences with Lucario, while Lyric talked to himself. 'It's been seven years since we joined the Rebellion, and we've made it into a Special Ops. Team how amazing is that. Lucario we've come a long way since saving Nurse Joy at Saffron.'

'It has been quite some time I suppose, but the fact that we made it into a Spec. Ops. Team doesn't surprise me. What surprises me is that you got into Commander Ketchum's team.' Lucario responded sincerely.

'You don't think I'm qualified, well I'll show you. This mission will be a success because of me, you just watch," I said proudly, unaware that Lucario was actually complementing me.

'Unfortunately I do have to watch,' Lucario said, knowing he was toying with me.I tried to ignore Lucario after that, seeing as though we had just arrived at the base.

"I hate these meetings, Prof. Ivy scares me," Lyric whined, although I have no idea why. He is always on Ivy's good side.

"C'mon just be the teacher's pet like usual, and you'll be just fine," I said pulling him through the bases door. As we passed the guard station on the other side of the entrance I stiffened my back and walked with purpose, hoping to gain respect from the older men stationed at the base. We passed through the long corridors with ease, since I had memorized the way. The long walk inside the base had been silent, not much talking is done inside the base other than important matters.

Walking through the sliding metal doors I knew we were late again, and we were in deep. The room was very spacious, being the Prof. new office there were many computer consoles sitting on desks in rows in the back of the room. Toward the center was a large glass table, where my the whole team was gathered, staring at us. on the far side of the room was a huge board that stretched the length of the room; it almost touched the ceiling and its bottom was at my waist.

Noticing our arrival Ash and Prof. Ivy glared at us simultaneously, then the Prof. said, "Now that we are all here we can discuss our mission." She pointed a controller to the board, presses a button, and the board came to life. On the screen were multiple images of a boy, who it was I couldn't tell, he looked to be about eleven or twelve, but none of the pictures seemed to host anything truly interesting. It simply just looked like an orphan you see in one of the "Rocket Cities", that's what I call them now anyways.

"On the screen is our next target..."

"You mean that little boy on the screen," Xavier said, clearly not impressed. "What could someone like him do?" Xavier was not highly emotional, or compassionate, but he was very strong. I respected him, but I did not favor his choice of weapons. He wore two gauntlets, and carried a scythe with him, not very conventional weapons.

"He looks so innocent," said Krissalla flushed, the child did look very innocent, but most orphans do. Krissalla was a middle-aged woman, she had long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. She was great with a sword and she got along well with everyone's Pokemon, but thats where her talent ends. In the initial attack of Team Rocket I think her son died at the hands of a lowly grunt, that I believe is her reasoning for joining the rebellion.

"His name is Darius," Ivy continued quite annoyed, "Our informants inside Team Rocket say that he has been on the run for years and they cannot simply catch him. It is their understanding that he is now heading towards Mossdeep City to heal his Pokemon. As you all know that region is completely controlled by Team Rocket, and if this boy is as talented as they say he is, then he is worth the resources to save."

Nobody questioned, or disagreed with her, everyone trusted "Evergreen" even though we had no clue who he or she or they was or were. They had always provided reliable intel on everything going on inside Team Rocket, via Woobat.

"Ok team!" Ash said overly excited, "We have to infiltrate Mossdeep city, find Darius, and recruit the youngest member of our team!" 

'Easier said than done,' Lucario thought flatly, I had completely forgot he was there.

"Team move out!" Ivy and Ash said in unison.


End file.
